1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with light-emitting devices (LEDs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Following the development of network industry, a variety of types of connectors are proposed to meet different requirements. The connectors general have LEDs for indicating full mating of complementary connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,911, issued to Boutros on May 8, 2001, discloses an electrical connector having a housing, and two different LED sub-modules. The LED sub-modules have pockets for accommodating LEDs, and grooves for accommodating the leads of the LEDs. The leads of the LEDs extend horizontally before the LED are assembled to the LED sub-modules, and the leads of the LEDs are bent vertically after they are assembled to the LED sub-modules. The leads of the LEDs are soldered to a printed circuit board (PCB) of an outer device. However, the close spacing between the adjacent leads of the LEDs makes a difficult and tedious task to solder them to the PCB, and the solder joints will bridge each other during the soldering process, which will cause electrical short circuiting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,317, issued to Pocrass on Dec. 18, 1990, discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector of Pocrass has a housing, an LED positioned within the housing, the LED has a plurality of lead wires. The housing has a top wall and a bottom wall, the lead wires of the LED extending along the top wall of the housing, bent perpendicular to the bottom wall and extending through the bottom wall and then plug into a PCB.
However, as the leads of the LEDs of Pocrass patent are bent downwardly to extend through the PCB, as the standard LEDs has a standard length, so the leads of the LEDs can not have enough length to extend through the PCB after they are bent when the connector is a little higher or be stacked with other connectors.
Hence, an improved connector is needed to eliminate the above mentioned defects of the conventional connectors.
The object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having a LED with leads on different plane.
An electrical connector of the present invention has an insulative main housing, a bi-color LED and a single color LED, a subassembly having a magnetic assembly and a contact array assembly, a stacked Universal Serial Bus connector (USB), a molded assembly, and a metal shield. The bi-color LED has three leads, the three leads respectively has a left free end, a middle free end and a right free end. The middle free end of the bi-color LED is bent perpendicularly and extends horizontally thereafter below the other leads. The molded assembly comprises a plastic part, and a first and second connections insert molded in the plastic part. The first and second connections have soldering sections for respectively soldered to free ends of the leads of LEDs. The plastic part has a pair of supporting posts extending horizontally on an upper portion thereof. Each supporting post defines a channel, one of the channel receives a middle soldering section of the second connection.